


Lions, and Tigers, and Bears, Oh my (god)!

by day



Series: Stiles is a Shapeshifter/Skin walker [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Boyd, BAMF Stiles, Happy Derek, M/M, POV Alternating, Pack Feels, a splash of angst, aka skinwalker!stiles, but mostly just fluff and self indulgent pack feels, goober derek, seriously they're all ridiculous, shifter!stiles, they're all ridic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves into Beacon Hills when he's 18. He doesn't know about the werewolves or the town hunters or the crazy amount of supernatural shit that goes on, because if he did, he would have hightailed it the fuck out of there instead of buying a small apartment and actually settling down.</p><p> So when he catches the scent of wolves on his jog, he groans and fights the urge to fling himself to the concrete and throw a tantrum impressive enough to rival any and all five year olds. He settles for sitting down on the scorching concrete and cursing his life choices.</p><p>In which Stiles can shift into any animal he wants and somehow the pack doesn't find out until Stiles' ~dramatic~ reveal. </p><p>(I'm serious it's dramatic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions, and Tigers, and Bears, Oh my (god)!

**Author's Note:**

> derek deserves to be hAPPY AND I JUST WANT A HAPPY PACK LEAVE ME ALONE I WILL HAVE THIS AND YOU CANT STOP ME
> 
> potential warnings in end notes

Stiles moves into Beacon Hills when he's 18. He doesn't know about the werewolves or the town hunters or the crazy amount of supernatural shit that goes on, because if he did, he would have hightailed it the fuck out of there instead of buying a small apartment and actually settling down.

 

So when he catches the scent of wolves on his jog, he groans and fights the urge to fling himself to the concrete and throw a tantrum impressive enough to rival any and all five year olds. He settles for sitting down on the scorching concrete and cursing his life choices. “Of all the fucking places in California, I would choose the one infested with wolves. Why. Why must you curse me so? What did I do wrong?”

 

He flails his legs a bit just because he can. Stiles is a Shifter, and contrary to popular belief, he doesn't only turn into one animal. He's also known as a mimic, a metamorph, a therianthrope, or most popularly known as, thanks to Supernatural, a skin walker.

 

Stiles' favors big cats, because who doesn't like giant fluffy cats who can tear your head off? He has the most control over these forms so it's easy to tap into their abilities without actually shifting into a four legged and giant cat. The smell of wolf gets stronger so Stiles tamps down the cat, reverting back to his completely human senses.

 

“Are you okay?” A wolf walks up to him a moment later, not realizing that materializing from the woods out of nowhere would be fucking terrifying for anyone else.

  
Stiles looks up and squints because of the sun, “Huh. Yeah, dude, just resting my legs. Enjoying nature. Rethinking my life choices. Crying over the leaves.”

 

The wolf doesn't stare at him like he's crazy or run away, but he actually laughs. “Cool. I'm Scott. Are you new around here?”

 

Stiles nods, taking Scott's offered hand and standing up. “I'm Stiles. And, yeah, I moved here last week. Do you like... live in the woods or something? Not that that's weird. Wait, is this even a running trail? I don't even know.”

 

“It's actually private property and if the owner found you first he would state it in a very angry manner.” Scott laughs, “You shouldn't run too late, the wild animals come out.”

 

“Wolves?” Stiles asks with a devilish grin, “I heard rumors around town. Well, if I go missing, I'm counting on you to find my half eaten corpse.”

 

Scott laughs really hard, if not a bit nervously.

 

* * *

 

 

When Derek tells Scott to investigate the weird scent at the trails, he did not mean to bring back a sweaty teenage boy with long legs and too many moles.

 

“What the fuck.” Erica blurts, because Erica is the best with social situations.

 

“Yeah, I get that reaction a lot.” The boy laughs, golden eyes twinkling with laughter and unrestrained mischief.

 

Erica grins and oh no. “I like you. I'm Erica.” She declares. “Derek, can we keep him.”

 

“This is Stiles, I found him sitting near the trails.” Scott introduces. Derek really wonders how any of his betas managed to make friends.

 

Stiles waves, not at all perturbed by the packs lack of social ability. Although Derek's judgement might be a bit hypocritical considering he just stares and lets out a very impressive caveman-esque grunt.

 

“I'm Isaac.” Isaac grins tentatively.

 

“Holy cheekbones, Isaac.” Stiles whistles, making the curlyhaired boy flush deep red. “It's nice to meet you.”

 

“Boyd.” The biggest of all of them steps up and Stiles just grins and rolls with it.

 

“Wait, let me guess, you're the mature peace keeper and Mr. Broody-pants' favorite.” Stiles cocks and eyebrow and Boyd actually grins, and oh fuck.

 

“I agree with Erica.” Boyd drawls, “Can we keep him, Derek?”

 

“That's Derek, by the way.” Scott slings a hand over Stiles' shoulders. “In case you haven't figure that out yet.”

 

Stiles turns his amber eyes on Derek, blinking and staring in an unsettling way. He literally just stares at Derek's face, taking in every inch with a neutral expression before breaking out in a blinding grin. “Hi.”

 

Derek is fucked. They're all fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

So Stiles doesn't mean to keep it a secret from them. Honestly, the moment Scott asked if he wanted to meet some of the 'locals' Stiles was supposed to approach the Alpha and formally request permission to stay on his territory.

 

But the wolves ended up being really fucking cool and he got along with all of them and Derek was surprisingly attractive and Stiles kind of forgot what he was supposed to do there.

 

So when he's inevitably invited to hang out again (because they actually like him holy shit) he honestly means to tell them, but then he hears Scott loudly whispering (the boy really sucks at whispering) about not wanting to deal with anymore new supernatural things and wanting to just enjoy summer and he clamps his mouth shut.

 

Weeks turn to months and months creep in on a year and they get really close to one another and Stiles learns that Derek's actually awesome when you pick past the prickly and rough exterior.

 

Stiles becomes attached to Scott and they're instant BFF's, much to the others annoyance because now Stiles&Scott play horrible pranks on the others.

 

Stiles pretty much forgets that he's not the innocent and weak human he's playing as.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek isn't supposed to let Stiles under his skin. He really isn't. So when he ends up getting just as attached as the rest of the pack, it's a kick to the gut.

 

Before he knows it, he begins to see Stiles as pack, as one of his, and that's really bad because Stiles is human and humans are unpredictable and dangerous.

 

And fucking Stiles, with his sinful mouth and flirtatious eyes, does nothing to help the situation. It's like he's purposely making a spot for himself and Derek knows that if Stiles ever leaves, it'll hurt all of them.

 

Just thinking about Stiles leaving them behind makes his chest hurt. So he decides to just risk it and let Stiles in on the secret and offer him the bite.

 

“We need to talk.” Derek blurts in the middle of a movie. Stiles pauses, popcorn halfway to his mouth, turning his head towards Derek slowly.

 

He shoves his popcorn into Isaac's mouth (who doesn't even question it, _jesus christ_ ) and raises an eyebrow, his heartbeat ratcheting up unsteadily before going back down to normal. Everyone is staring at him now.

 

“Whoa, ease up, big guy.” Stiles laughs awkwardly, “I feel like you're about to break up with me. If you are, I'd at least like to go on a date first. Because that's usually how those things go.”

 

Derek gapes before closing his mouth and controlling his breathing. Fucking Stiles.

 

“I'm not- no. What. I. Stiles.” Derek sighs in frustration.

 

“You broke him.” Erica barks out in laughter, looking way to pleased at her Alpha's discomfort.

 

“It's about the pack, the group. It's about all of us.” Derek clarifies.

 

Boyd is the first to catch on, because Stiles was right and Boyd _is_ his favorite, and he flanks Derek's side, followed by Isaac and Erica and lastly Scott who has to distangle himself from Stiles.

 

“Um.” Stiles shifts uncomfortably. “Is this like a group break up thing? Because I swear, I didn't know I was even dating you all. I kissed Isaac like once.”

 

“What.” Derek deadpans at the same time as Isaac's indignant squawk. “I- never mind. We want you to stay calm-”

 

And leave it to Stiles to do the complete opposite and start panicking.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles isn't stupid. He knows what Derek is going to do the moment Boyd goes to flank him. It's written in his posture and everything and he doesn't even rise to the bait when Stiles lies and says he kissed Isaac.

 

So when Derek says to stay calm, the only rational thing for Stiles to do is full on panic because if they show him their secret than Stiles has to show them his and he's not really sure if he's ready to.

 

He's trying to control his breathing, taking deep gasping breaths like he's going into labor, and clutching the sofa.

 

“I said to stay calm!” Derek blurts.

 

“That is the only surefire way to make sure I don't stay calm!” Stiles gasps back, “Fuck, Derek-”

 

“I'm sorry!” Derek sounds close to panic himself.

 

“Fuck, _everyone stay calm!_ ” Scott feels the need to scream.

 

Boyd cuffs him in the head while Isaac, the least scary of them all, rubs Stiles' back until he feels like he can breathe without hacking up a lung. “You're my favorite.” Stiles clings to Isaac's neck, wrapping his arm and legs around the tall boy.

 

Isaac laughs and stands without difficulty, Stiles still latched onto him like a koala.

 

“Okay. Let's start over.” Erica rolls her eyes, “Because Derek is obviously horrible at this.”

 

“There are some things you don't know about us.” Boyd says calmly, “Things that, although they're different, do not change who we are as people. We're still the same, but if you don't like it, you're free to leave as you please.”

 

“Wow, Boyd, do you take lessons from Buddha or something? You have a blossoming career as a psychiatrist.” Stiles says in awe.

 

Boyd rolls his eyes. “Just know that we wont hurt you.”

 

And with that, Derek steps forward and shifts his face into his Beta wolf form. His eyebrows disappear and fall to his side burns and he has fangs and glowing eyes.

 

Stiles blinks. Then he starts wheezing.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek panics again, immediately shifting back to human. He's about to make Isaac help Stiles out of his panic but then he realizes that Stiles is _laughing_.

 

He's hunched over and literally crying in laughter, hands clenched over his belly as he tries to gasp for air. It gets to the point where Isaac _does_ have to go and coax Stiles to breathe again.

 

“Holy shit.” Stiles gasps, wiping at his tears, “Holy fucking shit. Your eyebrows. They disappeared.”

 

“You're not going to run away?” Scott asks in awe.

 

“Because Derek is ugly when he turns into a wolf? Nah, man, I'm not that shallow.” Stiles waves it off and they all blanch.

 

“You know what we are?” Erica asks.

 

“Um.” Stiles scratches his neck. “Derek literally just shifted in front of me? If your intent wasn't to bring me into the know, than I can turn a blind eye and pretend I never saw it?”

 

“No- It's just- most people wouldn't be okay with it.” Isaac clarifies in place of Derek's inability to speak.

 

“Oh.” Stiles wipes the tears from his eyes. “Well, I think we've all established that I'm not most people, as cliché as that sounds.”

 

“We would like to make you an official member of the pack.” Derek says.

 

Stiles stiffens at this, eyes flickering up and around the room, pausing at the door for too long to be comfortable. Like he's contemplating escape.

 

“Like, the way we are now?” Stiles asks after a moment.

 

“Yes, nothing would change, but you'd officially be connected to all of us.” Derek swallows.

 

“And... how do I become pack?”

 

“I give you the bite. And you become a wolf.” Derek says finally.

 

Stiles stares up at Derek for a moment.

 

“Uh.” He clears his throat. “Can I, like, _not_?”

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, so maybe Stiles was a bit insensitive with his reply, but that does not mean Derek gets too look like someone killed his puppy and that everyone is allowed to sulk.

 

“ _Dude._ ” Stiles whines, “I'm okay with you being wolves, I'm not that surprised, but I don't need to be one too! I'm content with who I am.” And maybe he's leaving out the part where he can shift into whatever fucking animal he wants to, even a wolf, but that's just a trivial detail.

 

“It's dangerous being human surrounded by wolves. People might get the wrong idea.” Boyd says.

 

“I've lasted a year with you all, right?” Stiles reasons, “No one has tried to kill me so far, so I think I'm doing a pretty good job.”

 

“There's a pack traveling this down this way.” Derek says, “When they get here, they're going to try and claim our territory too. They'll resort to anything, even kidnapping humans associated with the pack.”

 

“Aw, you're worried about me.” Stiles coo's. Derek goes bright red and Stiles grins, standing and approaching in what can only be described as a predatory walk. “Alpha Hale, I promise I'll follow your every order and stay out of trouble. Hey, you can even scent mark me! Is that a thing? Do you rub on each other?”

 

“Are you implying that you want Derek to rub all over you?” Erica asks with a grin that can only be described as feral.

 

“Well, yeah.” Stiles answers honestly and its totally worth it to see Derek flustered. He then launches into a series of questions that Derek is more than happy to answer instead of staying on the whole rubbing topic.

 

Stiles learns that all of them were turned because of less than desirable living situations (except Scott who was turned by Derek's rogue and feral uncle) and that Derek's entire family was killed in one night.

 

Stiles is silent at this part and he wants to hug Derek and say something along the lines of 'My entire family is dead too' but he doesn't think that's an appropriate topic to bond over. They skirt past the angsty stuff quickly and get on the topic of how they finally began acting like pack.

 

“We didn't get along at first.” Derek admits, “I actually kind of hated all of them and I was regretting my choices.”

 

Everyone snorts. “But then we had to fight off monsters and hunters together so we were forced into an awkward alliance thing.” Scott says, “And when they left, we were finally beginning to get along.”

 

“And then you came.” Erica says.

 

“I'm sorry?” Stiles asks tentatively.

 

Derek laughs at this and Stiles stares because Derek is beautiful (the others notice but no one comments, bless their hearts), “It's not a bad thing. You solidified the relationship, I guess. You were the first thing we could all agree on. Something that belonged to all of us.”

 

“Should I feel upset about being objectified or should I be flattered?” Stiles asks with a grin, “I'll go with flattered.”

 

“You should.” Isaac hums, “Because I haven't seen Derek smile before you came. If you think he's emotionless now, you should have seen before you came here. He didn't show a fourth of the emotional range as he does now.”

 

Derek goes red.

 

“For example, I didn't know Derek knew how to blush.” Boyd says and Derek looks at him like he just betrayed his trust.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles is a little shit, Derek has decided.

 

He's a flirt and he tries to seduce Derek at every chance and the thing is that it works.

 

Stiles and the pack begin reaching the level of no return where there's absolutely no boundaries and they stop trying to hold up appearances. They go all out in their disgustingness and bad habits and they don't even pretend to hold onto their dignity. Stiles doesn't even seem fazed, he just goes with it.

 

They get closer and they're happier than they've ever been and so when the other pack shows up, no one is expecting it.

 

“Erica, get your boobs out of my face!” Stiles shoves at the girl and Erica just snorts, settling herself down and drowning the boy in her cleavage.

 

Isaac snickers next to Scott (whom have gotten suspiciously close) and Boyd just shakes his head. Derek's about to tell them to cut it out when he catches wind of unfamiliar wolves.

 

He's immediately on alert and his beta's catch onto his mood quickly, standing tense and protective in front of Stiles.

 

“What's going on?” Stiles asks. There's a tinge of anxiety in his scent, nothing too prominent, but Derek doesn't like it.

 

“Wolves.” He replies, “Stay here, we're going to go confront them.”

 

“And leave me here?” Stiles raises both eyebrows. “Alone? What happened to protecting my virtue.”

 

Derek is too tense to be affected and Stiles notices. “Look, Derek, you might as well take me. I smell like you all, if you leave me, someone might come and kidnap me. Kidnapping is not enjoyable, I'd rather not experience it again.”

 

Again? Derek wants to ask, but his wolf is too high on alert. He nods, “Stay near Scott. They'll surround you. Don't do _anything._ ”

 

“Okay.” Stiles agrees, “I wont.”

 

* * *

 

 

Things get out of hand really fast and Stiles finds himself wishing he would have just stayed behind and risked getting kidnapped.

 

Scott and Isaac are fighting off a wolf because it tried to go for Stiles and he's in the middle of a territorial pissing contest and he's not enjoying it in the least bit.

 

The other pack is horrible. They're ruthless and they carry the stench of blood and the fear of others and it makes fangs prickle at his lip because he _knows them_. Stiles doesn't even know what animal is coming out, all he knows is that he's angry, Derek is being tackled by the other Alpha, and they're out numbered and losing and everyone is still trying to protect Stiles.

 

Stiles growls but no one pays him any heed. The moment the Alpha tears into Derek, Stiles lets the anger pour through him and he doesn't try to control what animal he shifts into, he just wants the other Alpha scared and dead as soon as possible.

 

He feels his bones shift and rearrange themselves and he falls to all fours. The grumble starts in his chest and he opens his mouth to let out a deafening and hair raising roar that a Tiger can muster. The unfamiliar Alpha rears back in shock and Stiles stalks forward, a big paw swiping at the small wolf.

 

He roars again before he shifts into a cheetah, darting around the wolves and herding the unwanted pack into a tight circle. He finally changes into an oversized wolf then, sitting on his haunches and snarling every time one of them would try to move. He pads over to the Alpha of the pack with his chin held high, snarling just to see him flinch back and be forced back to his beta form.

 

Stiles finally reverts back to human, standing over the kneeling werewolves with an angry snarl. There's blood on his face from the 'encouraging' bites he sunk into the flanks of the werewolves. His naked, human body is marred with tattoo's and scars, a symbol for every animal he can shift into.

 

“You got my family killed.” Stiles snarls, stepping forward in anger. The Alpha flinches back, eyes wide and confused.

 

“Florida.” Stiles snarls, “My family did _nothing_ to your pack. If anything, we sheltered you, gave you a home because it was the right thing to do.”

 

“S-stilinski-” The Alpha whimpers, baring his throat.

 

“Stilinski was my father.” Stiles lifts his face into a cruel smile, “You remember him, don't you? Of course you do. You led the hunters straight to our doorstep, you watched as they killed my father for no good reason. And why? So you could have our territory? We already let you have it! You did it just because you're cruel.”

 

“P-please-”

 

“Please _what?_ ” Stiles snaps, claws extending so he can slash through the Alpha's chest. “I begged you, _begged_ , on my hands and knees, for you to get them to stop, to lead them away, and you did nothing! My entire family is dead, Ramon! I had to watch as they killed my parents and my siblings and every person I had loved. So you have no right to beg!”

 

“I didn't mean to-”

 

“Lies!” Stiles spasms and shifts into a lion, pinning the Alpha to the ground and roaring so loud that Ramon nearly blacks out in terror. When Stiles shifts human, he's still pinning the Alpha, and he's still shaking with anger. “If you didn't mean to, you wouldn't still be doing it. Alpha Hale came out to negotiate with you, and you attacked without provocation. How many families have you killed, Ramon? How many packs are you going to destroy until you feel content? Just because you hate what you are, does not mean you get to kill off innocent people!”

 

“I'm sorry-” The Alpha whimpers, “Please, I'm sorry, don't hurt me-”

 

“Even now.” Stiles scoffs, “It's always about you. A good Alpha would think of their pack first.” Stiles looks up at the terrified betas and tells them to rise. “Leave. There is a pack in Nevada that will take you in, but you don't deserve an Alpha like Ramon. So leave, and if I ever see you in this territory, or if I hear that you have become like him, I will track you down and I will kill you myself, understood?”

 

They nod and Stiles growls, sending them scampering away. Stiles is tired. He's furious and overwhelmingly sad, and he's tired.

 

“Get up.” Stiles says weakly. Ramon obeys. Stiles shoves him towards Derek, not meeting his eyes. “Do what you want with him. I'm leaving Beacon Hills tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles first shifts, his first reaction is to take out the threat. Stiles is emanating anger and pure rage, and Derek is about to attack, but then the underlying scent of grief and misery wash over him and he pauses. Everyone is frozen when Stiles' form shifts again and he herds Ramon's pack into a circle. Derek only lets out a twitch when Stiles shifts into a wolf and snarls Ramon out of his Alpha form.

 

Derek should feel betrayed, and he does on some account, he should feel angry and should want Stiles out, but then the boy starts talking and Derek's heart breaks because Stiles has gone through the exact same thing Derek did.

 

Boyd, Isaac, Erica and Scott are bunched next to Derek, watching with mixtures of shock and sadness and sympathy, and to his surprise, there's no anger.

 

They watch silently as Stiles, as their pack member, roars down the others. And then Stiles deflates. The anger washes out of him and he's just empty and sad and he smells so wrong that Derek's wolf whines.

 

“Do what you want with him. I'm leaving Beacon Hills tomorrow.” Stiles says, violently snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

 

Derek nods to the Beta's who are vibrating with the need to kill and he takes off after Stiles (he's pretty sure Stiles shifted into a bear at one point because the ground is completely torn up).

 

“Stiles!” Derek calls. He catches his scent in the pack house and he runs in before Stiles can leave. Not like Stiles is trying. In fact, Stiles is curled up on the couch and he has on Derek's sweats and he's frowning really hard at the floor.

 

“Stiles-” Derek sighs in relief.

 

“Are you mad?” The boy asks, looking up.

 

“No.” Derek finds himself saying, and he means it. “I'm not. I wish you would have trusted us enough, but I- I understand.”

 

“If this is where we bond over our dead families, can I just stop you in your tracks, because that's not healthy for both of us.” Stiles interrupts.

 

Derek just lets out a choked laugh before asking, “Why didn't you kill Ramon?”

 

Stiles looks up with vulnerable eyes, “It wouldn't solve anything. My family is dead, there's nothing that will change that. Killing him would be therapeutic, yeah, but it just doesn't seem worth it anymore. I've had so much anger inside but when I saw him begging, all I felt for him was pity.”

 

“What happened to leaving Beacon Hills?” Derek jokes as he takes a seat next to Stiles.

 

“Don't make me.” Is the reply and it absolutely _guts_ Derek. He pulls Stiles into his arms, wanting to wrap around him and make it all okay.

 

“God, no, I was joking. I would never.” Derek whispers.

 

“You really need to work on your jokes.” Stiles' voice sounds broken and it takes a while for Derek to realize that Stiles is crying.

 

Derek hushes him, cradling the boy to his chest and making an unconscious rumbling sound.

 

“I-” Stiles starts, pulling away slightly. “Dude. Are you _purring?_ ”

 

“Shut up and let me hold you.” Derek says, pushing Stiles' head back into his chest. “You do know that we'd never let you go, right? Even if you turn into like 4 different animals-”

 

“Thirty six.” Stiles says instinctively. “That's in the feline species alone. I'm not sure how many other animals I can turn into.”

 

Derek finally looks down at Stiles. He actually looks and inhales sharply because Stiles' torso is littered with dozens of tattoo's and marking and scars, each one unique to themselves, but joining together seamlessly. Derek doesn't realize he's tracing the wolf over Stiles' heart until hands clasp around his wrists and Stiles is kissing him.

 

Derek doesn't even have time to enjoy it because then the pups come bounding in.

 

“It's about _damn time_. I was getting sick of your lovesick, chasing tails and sniffing butts bullshit.” And it's Boyd.

 

Derek doesn't think Boyd is his favorite anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: talk of stiles' dead family because i'm a terrible person???


End file.
